Use Somebody
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Era o quarto 16 do primeiro andar daquele maldito lugar que alguém ainda tinha coragem de chamar de hotel. O perfume dela ainda estva no corredor. O dele estava nas roupas dela.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Use Somebody  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama  
**Rated: **T  
**Sumário: **Era o quarto 16 do primeiro andar daquele maldito lugar que alguém ainda tinha coragem de chamar de hotel. O perfume dela ainda estva no corredor. O dele estava nas roupas dela.

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**

**USE SOMEBODY  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

_"__I've been roaming around  
Always looking down and all I see  
Painted faces, build the places I can't reach"_

Era o quarto 16 do primeiro andar daquele maldito lugar que alguém ainda tinha coragem de chamar de hotel.

Eu sabia que ela estava lá, olhei para o relógio e vi que eu estava atrasado. Sorri com isso, mesmo quando eu estava atrasado, ela me esperava, porque ela não conseguia me esquecer, era como se eu fosse uma droga para ela, era assim que eu gostava de pensar e era assim que deveria ser.

O perfume doce que ela insistia em usar ainda estava presente naquele corredor, ri mais uma vez com isso. Éramos as únicas pessoas que frequentavam aquele lugar, e esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu havia escolhido aquele lugar.

Minha confiança era inabalável, segurei a maçaneta e abri a porta que rangia.

_"__You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody"_

Eu estava sentada em um bar.

Não esperava encontrar ninguém, não _queria_ encontrar ninguém, e também não fazia à menor ideia que havia alguém que não parava de me olhar, que alguém estava me analisando para poder certificar-se que realmente se tratava de mim.

Ginny estava viajando com Harry, tinha perdido minha companhia feminina por algumas semanas, e Ron, é claro, estava ocupado fazendo não sei o que.

Sabia que deveria ir embora, não havia sentido nenhum em estar sentada num bar sozinha tomando qualquer bebida com uma cor de âmbar.

Eu levantei, paguei por aquela bebida e me preparei para sair de lá. O lugar era aconchegante, tinha uma luz baixa e fraca, eu também sabia que aquele estabelecimento também funcionava como um hotel, mas eu duvidada muito que recebesse hospedes frequentemente.

O lugar estava quase vazio, a não ser por três pessoas: um homem que ficava atrás do bar, eu, claro, e um homem vestido todo de preto.

Ele esta lendo um livro, e tinha um copo de Whisky sobre a mesa, me interessei por aquela figura, permiti-me olhar para ele por alguns instantes, uma vez que ele não me retribuía o olhar.

"Há quanto tempo Granger", aquele homem disse quando passei por ele.

Eu parei de andar, reconheci aquela voz, aquela voz fria e seca. Eu dei uns passos para trás, o homem não havia interrompido a sua leitura até então.

Olhei para ele, reconheci aquele cabelo platinado. O homem abaixou o livro e então olhou para mim.

Aqueles olhos cinza e frios que sempre detestei.

"Malfoy?", perguntei, ele sorriu para mim de forma cínica. "Será que estou tendo um pesadelo?", disse cheia de veneno na boca.

"Oras, Granger, seu sangue não a deixa ser uma dama?", falou irônico.

"Da mesma forma que o seu não o deixa ser um cavalheiro".

"Não seja por isso", ele gesticulou as mãos mostrando o lugar vago em sua frente, apenas ri.

"Não me diga que não tem mais companhia para se sentar e está pedindo pela minha", Draco olhou para mim de forma debochada, mas o sorriso cínico continuava em seu rosto.

"Eu somente reparei que você estava sozinha. Então pensei que talvez Potter ou Weasley tivessem te abandonado e achei que seria uma gentileza minha se convidasse você para se sentar"

"Dispenso o convite" falei bruscamente e comecei a me retirar, contudo, Draco pegou em meu braço, me obrigou a parar.

"Não estamos mais em Hogwarts e nem na guerra. Você poderia se sentar?" embora a maneira como ele segurava o meu braço fosse brusca, sua voz não conseguia perder a elegância.

Eu olhei desconfiada para ele, mas não neguei o convite, sentei-me de frente para ele.

Nós conversamos, conversamos e descobriram coisas que não sabíamos um sobre o outro, talvez isso tenha sido causado pelo efeito do Whisky que estávamos tomando. Depois de um tempo, as vozes ficaram exaltadas. As risadas começaram a aparecer.

Eu fui embora depois de muitas horas, e antes de ir embora, eu cheguei a fazer o estranho comentário que queria vê-lo de novo.

_"__Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street"_

Um trovão mais forte fez com que eu acordasse, olhei para o lado e vi Ron dormindo.

Sorri com essa imagem.

Ron estava dormindo com o peito nu virado para cima, não roncava, tinha um sono tranquilo. Eu puxei mais o lençol para que pudesse envolver seu corpo descoberto e me aproximei dele, deitei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Minha mão, meio que involuntariamente, começou a desenhar pequenos círculos em seu peito.

Não tinha palavras para dizer como me sentia _acolhida_ com ele.

Ele acordou, olhou para mim e, com sono, sorriu.

"Bom dia", ele disse meio sonolento, com uma voz rouca.

"São três e meia da manhã, Ron" eu disse docemente.

"Hum" ele murmurou e moveu seu corpo para que pudesse ficar mais perto do meu, me abraçou e colocou o queixo dele sobre minha cabeça.

Minha mão continuava sobre o peito dele, e eu conseguia vislumbrar a aliança que estava ali, podia sorrir ao me lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido para ela estar ali.

Eu fui perdendo a lógica dos meus pensamentos e entrando no meu inconsciente. A única coisa que eu conseguia me lembrar, antes de dormir totalmente, era do estranho encontro que eu tive com Malfoy.

_"__You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you"_

Eu a convidei mais vezes para se sentar comigo. Eu não sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas ela era a única pessoa que parecia não se importar com aquela mancha e se encontrava sob minha manga, a mancha negra que eu tentava esconder. Porém, com ela eu havia agido diferente, pois eu fiz questão de mostrar para ela aquela mancha que sempre afastava as pessoas de mim.

Ela não se assustou, e isso só fez com que eu a convidasse mais e mais vezes para se sentar comigo.

Sempre achei que aquela postura de arrogância que ela fazia questão de manter era falsa, e não precisou mais que quatro goles de Whisky para que ela perdesse totalmente aquela postura.

Até que um dia eu vacilei na minha, foi no maldito dia em que a mão dela estava colocada sobre aquela mesa, foi quando eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e pude sentir o peso que aquele arco de ouro envolto no dedo anular dela possuía.

Aquilo _doeu_.

Weasley era pobre, vivia em uma cabana que ele chamava de lar, e ele nunca perdera nada. Sua vida era somente acumulativa e nunca ele sentiu o gosto inglório de perder algo.

Eu perdi meu respeito, o peso que o meu nome tinha, sabia o que era odiar, mas aquele maldito seguidor do Potter não sabia.

Senti inveja dele por ele possuir uma vidinha medíocre, sem culpa e sem preocupações, senti odeio dele e decidi que tiraria dele o que estava em meu alcance.

Não vi quando eu levantei, quando cheguei ao lado dela, quando minha mão deixou de tocar a dela e foi para a cintura dela.

Não queria ver quando o beijo acabaria.

_"__Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice"_

Ela estava dormindo de costas nuas viradas para cima, era um sono tranquilo.

Pelo menos dessa vez ele era tranquilo. Essa era a qual? A quarta vez que nos encontrávamos nesse quarto que ela mesma havia sugerido?

Eu nem sabia que aquele bar tinha a capacidade de receber hospedes, mas não demorou muito para eu ficar sabendo disso.

Assim que ela pegou a chave com o numero "16" pendurado em um chaveiro de couro, eu não vi mais nada. Minhas mãos corriam pelo corpo dela, sempre achei que ela era uma pessoa forte, mas quando tirei toda roupa que mascarava a verdade pude ver o quanto ela era frágil.

Eu adorei aproveitar isso.

Agora ela estava do meu lado, dormindo. A pele dela era branca e tão frágil que, se ela passasse a mão com um pouco mais de força, poderia deixar marcas vermelhas, e eu sempre fazia isso, sempre beijava as costas dela com mais força do que realmente era necessário, somente para ver o sangue impuro dela transparecer sob aquela pele frágil.

_"__Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody"_

Eu não sabia o porquê de eu continuar vindo aqui.

Eu sabia que Ron me esperava em casa, sempre com olhares desconfiados e perguntas que faziam um mundo de culpa cair sobre mim, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de ir naquele maldito quarto 16 do primeiro andar daquele maldito bar.

Simplesmente porque não conseguia para de pensar _nele_.

Na maneira como ele me abraçava, como eu gemia de prazer a cada toque dele, na maneira que o beijo dele me descontrolava, me fazendo correr meus dedos finos pelas roupas dele; as jogando no chão, em como eu sempre desejava para que ele arrancasse as minhas roupas que sempre atrapalhavam.

Porque sempre que ele estava dentro de mim, eu me sentia completa, e eu me odiava.

Odiava porque aqueles encontros sempre vinham ilustrados com os meus comentários de 'isso é somente um caso', e como eu odiava quando ele sorria e ria, me abraçando e me beijando dizendo 'eu sei'.

Odiava-me porque não conseguia parar aquilo.

Odiava-me quando eu sentia o cheiro de perfume amadeirado dele nas minhas roupas.

_"__Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody"_

Um trovão mais forte fez com que eu acordasse, olhei para o lado e vi Ron dormindo.

Não sorri com essa imagem, isso doeu.

Ron estava dormindo com o peito nu virado para cima, não roncava. Então de repente ele me puxou para mais perto dele, me abraçou de uma maneira que era singular, só ele conseguia me abraçar daquele jeito, _só ele._

Deitei minha cabeça na curva do pescoço dele. Minha mão, meio que involuntariamente, começou a desenhar pequenos círculos no peito dele.

Ele era o meu conforto, Draco era o meu _vício_.

Minha mão estava parada sobre o peito dele, podia vislumbrar minha aliança que estava ali, ela pesava em meu dedo, a culpa pesava sobre mim.

"Eu te amo" ele disse com a voz rouca.

Aquilo doe em mim.

"Eu te amo também" aquilo doeu em mim porque _somente_ ele dizia isso para mim.

_"__I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see"_

Era o quarto 16 do primeiro andar daquele maldito lugar que alguém ainda tinha coragem de chamar de hotel.

Eu sabia que ela estava lá, olhei para o relógio e vi que eu estava atrasado, sorri com isso, mesmo quando eu estava atrasado, ela me esperava, porque ela não conseguia me esquecer, era como se eu fosse uma droga para ela, era assim que eu gostava de pensar e era assim que deveria ser.

O perfume doce que ela insistia em usar ainda estava presente naquele corredor, ri mais uma vez com isso. Éramos as únicas pessoas que frequentavam aquele lugar, e esse era exatamente o motivo pelo qual eu havia escolhido aquele lugar.

Minha confiança era inabalável, segurei a maçaneta e abri a porta que rangia.

Ela não estava lá.

Eu sentei na cama e esperei, esperei horas em vão.

Voltei outros dias para aquele mesmo quarto, mas ela não voltou. Não a vi mais.

No final ela sempre teve razão.

_Aquilo era somente um caso_.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: A música utilizada nessa fic foi **_**Use Somebody, **_**Kings Of Leon. Lembrem-se que reviews não matam ninguém ;)**

**Review**


End file.
